Martinis are a well-known adult beverage, which are served in bars and restaurants throughout the world. Martinis are preferably served in a specially-shaped glass known as a “martini glass”, which has an inverted-conical-shaped reservoir and a very thin stem. It is believed that the martini glass (sometimes equated with the cocktail glass of similar shape but smaller size) was designed to uniquely compliment the physical and chemical properties of a martini. For example, martinis are typically served “up”, i.e., chilled but without ice. The lengthy stem and separated reservoir prevent the liquid contents (“beverage”) from being warmed via contact with the patron's hand. The extra-wide upper reservoir creates greater surface area for exposing the beverage to air, which enables the spirits within the beverage to “open up” and makes the botanicals within the beverage more discernible than they would be if the beverage was served in a narrower glass. The steeply sloping sides of the reservoir also act as a mixing aid to prevent the beverage's ingredients from separating. Finally, the sloping sides help support beverage garnish and accouterments such as a toothpick or cocktail skewer of olives, which are typically served with the martini.
Over the years, the iconic silhouette of the martini glass has become synonymous with sophistication and style; however, for most waiters, waitresses and patrons, the martini glass is deficient in at least one way. Due to its height and enlarged, inverted-conical-shaped reservoir, the contents of martini glasses spill easily during transport from the bartender to the patron. Spillage during transport can create a mess on the server tray and create a slip hazard on the restaurant/bar floor. Spillage during transport can also create a poor customer experience due to a reduction in the volume of beverage received for a typically pricey drink. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a means for preventing spillage of the contents of a martini glass during transport from the bartender to the patron.
For many years, there have been reports of bar patrons being unknowingly drugged by a criminal predator who stealthily contaminates a patron's (typically a woman's) cocktail with an illicit substance. Patron's often leave their drink unattended to use the restroom, operate the jukebox, play pool or darts, or dance. Even while the drink is being attended by the patron, in a crowded bar with many distractions, a criminal's sleight of hand is often difficult to detect. In recent years, the proliferation and ease of access to a variety of designer drugs has caused such criminal acts to increase dramatically. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a means for reducing the ease with which a criminal can contaminate a patron's cocktail.
Like most crowded public areas, bar and restaurants provide fertile grounds for spreading airborne illnesses when someone sneezes or coughs. The proximity with which patrons are seated at bars and restaurant tables enables respiratory droplets expelled from a sick person to land in the drink of a nearby patron. Other contaminants, such as insects or cleaning volatiles, may also land in a patrons drink if it has an open top. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a means for reducing the ease with which a patron's cocktail can be contaminated from airborne contaminants.
Patrons at restaurants and bars can be described as a captured audience from an advertising perspective. While sitting at the bar or table, the patron is typically exposed to surrounding advertising in many forms. Bar and restaurant owners often capitalize on this environmental condition by hanging signs, lights and posters that advertise particular beer or liquor brands. Bar and restaurant owners also provide advertising medium in close proximity to the patrons such as drink coasters, straw ads, and table placards. To increase profitability, it would be desirable to provide a drink lid, which provides one or more of the functions described above and which serves as a medium for advertising material.